Befriending The Phantom
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Deadly and his friendship with a human girl named Marcie and the antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is an idea that I have had for a long time, since I foubd out about Deadly Pkus listening to vety awesome a paella versions of Grim, Grinning Ghosts and The Phantom of the Opers (which is so perfect for Deadly) which made me want to write this, but it's gonna be a series of one shots revolving aroubd a quirky girl, who happens to be friends with the Phantom of the Muppets which I find awesome.**

 **So in this first one, during Hallowern, Marcie stumbles across an old manor, that Deadly is living in, since Kermit kicked him out of the attics of both the theatre, and their new studio but a curious friendship begins between Deadly and Marcie since both of them are not good at making friends.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Deadly was surprised, finding a human girl had entered his home, guessing that like Constantine, humans were curious about him, since he'd moved out of the attic that he used to live in when he was in the Muppet theatre.

 _I guess, that I could use a friend like what Dudley says, plus this girl is not like most humans who tried entering here, after my prank teaps scared them but she just laughs at them._

"Hello, you there?" the girl in question asked, as she had heard about Deadly, even looked up to him Pkus with it being Halloween, she was dressed as him, which impressed the mysterious phantom of the Muppets appearing before her, impressed by what she was wearing.

"Woah it's you, right?" the girl asked, making Deadly grin at her expression despite the fact face was hidden behind a mask like his, with sky blue eyes looking at him.

"Yes kid, but see you've heard of me, and impressed that you dressed like me for Halloween." Deadly said.

"Yep Deadly, ButI'm Marcie and kind of a fan, but what're you doing in this old house?" she said.

"It fits me perfectly, since you know, Pkus a certain green buzzkill kicked me out of my attic, so this place is better, despite nobody living here, plus when intruders come, my prank teaps send them running, well ones that aren't like you my dear." Deadly said, making her giggle, which surprised him.

"Sorry, but you're awesome and lonely, here by yourself, and being by yourself too long isn't good." Marcie said to him.

Deadly guessed she was right, Pkus he loved Halloween, so they were going to have fun making Marcie grin as they left Deadly's manor having fun like getting candy, and Deadly pulling mischief like being the mischievous phantom, that Kermit and the others were terrified of, that had pulled pranks on them.

"Well they're wrong, as they don't know you." Marcie told him.

"Well my twin brother, Dudley knows how to find my soft side, like you, but maybe we c-can be friends." Deadly said.

He was expecting her to run, or say no, but she agreed hugging him, which surprised him.

"Of course I do, want to be your friend." Marcie told him.

This made Deadly grin, but was enjoying things, deciding not to tell Dudley.

* * *

The next morning, Deadly was making pumpkin shaped pancakes since Marcie had slept over, since her mom was working all night, so she was happy about making an new friend, in Deadly drinking coffee wondering why he wasn't drinking any.

"It is like alcohol to me, since I'm not used to this world, compared to Dudley." Deadly expkained.

"Oh, I get it, but it's cool, but what do you drink, first thing in the morning?" Marcie asked him.

"I drink tea, because it helps me wake up mentally." Deadly told her sipping, from a skull shaped mug.

He noticed that she was still pretty sleepy, since they'd been out all night seeing she needed more sleep playing a lullaby which Jareth used to play when Dudley and him needed an nap, or too awake to sleep seeing her out like a light guessing her mom might freak if she wasn't back, getting an idea.

He became unseen using his powers carrying Marcie to her home, appearing in her room , tucking her in, hoping her mom hadn't seen him, knowing she knew about him from Kermit and his weird friends, wondering how Constantine was related to Kermit.

When he got home, he found Dudley there, impressed by his brother's new home seeing Deadly nod but Dudley saw his brother was exhausted, since last night had been Deadly's favourite night of the year which was also his birthday.

"Yeah, I was out all night, being myself, you know?" Deadly said yawning.

"Well you need to sleep, alright but we can have fun later, you know?" Dudley told him.

Deadly guessed that his brother had a point, going to his room to get an nap, making Dudley relieved, because he cared about him, and looked out for him, even if he did not get it or the idea of family.

He hoped nobody last night had noticed the mischief, that Deadly had caused, as he had a bad rep with Kermit and the others, knowing he had helped save the Muppet Theatre from a sleazy oil baron.

Later that early evening, Deadly began to stir, feeling refreshed after being up late last night, wondering if Marcie was alright, becoming unseen, going to her house, seeing her still sleeping, leaving her be.

He was returning to his place, but drinking tea, hoping that Marcie was alright.


	2. Hanging Out In The Labyrinth

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope peopke like.**

 **In this one, Deadly brings Marcie to the Labyrinth and they start bonding, hanging out along with having tea and treats plus Deadly sins surprised that Marcie considers him her friend since everybody else is unsure of him.**

* * *

That night, Deadly was still awake thinking since he had not many friends besides his twin brother Dudley so was unsure about friendship, since growing up in the Labyrinth, he had been shy guessing he could trust Marcie, hoping she would return soon since he'd had fun, like when he and Dudley were kids.

"I should get some sleep, as days in this world don't Ladt thirteen hours, like back home and Dudley worries, when I don't sleep." Deadly told himself yawning changing into black pyjamas.

He then appeared in his bedroom, but climbing into his bed, knowing he would be asleep for a bit to get an energy boost as well as a magical boost since he stayed up late or all night.

* * *

Marcie awoke with excitement, since she coukd go hang out with a certain phantom plus her mom was at work, leaving the house going to Deadly's manor, hoping the mysterious but quirky phantom was alright because it had been a few days after their first meeting entering the manor, hearing organ music, grinning.

"Deadly you there, you alright?" she called out, making the so called phantom happily surprised since he wasn't sure if Marcie would return after that awesome Halloween they'd had, plus maybe, just maybe friendship was happening.

"Oh hey, Matcie, you came back?" Deadly asked, facing her.

"Yep, you and this place is too cool, to stay away from." Marcie replied .

That made Deadly grin, getting an idea because if he'd ever made a friend in this workd, he'd want to share the gift of magic with them, or let them loose in the Labyrinth since he was the new ruler there making Marcie curious seeing they were in another world making Deadly chuckle at Marcie's wide eyed reaction.

"This place is awesome, but is this where you cone from, Deadly?" Marcie asked.

"Yes, my twin brother Dudley and I were adopted and raised by the Goblin King Jareth, but Dudley left to go live in your world, and work for Piggy while I stayed here, having fun you know?" Deadly told her.

"That sounds awesome, Deadly, you know?" Marcie told him.

He grinned, because he knew that she would like things here, but chuckling as they were exploring because Marcie was unaware that she was being given the gift of magic, which not many mortals got plus Deadly was curious, about his new human friend, bringing her to his family's castle beyond thevGoblin City.

"Wow, you're a King too, that is so awesome!" Marcie said, making him grin.

"Enough about that, but thirsty, hungry?" Deadly said, seeing her nod.

A teap it along with cups appeared on the table, along with treats impressing Marcie because she knew Deadly had magic, which was why zKermit and the others were afraid of him, but she saw he was shy, having a softer side which she was finding drinking tea.

"My mom and I moved here, since she got an new job, helping zKermit and the others, or the studio so I didn't make any friends, so I guess you're my first one here." Marcie expkained, making Deadly very surprised by what she just said.

Nobody had ever wanted to be friends with him before, except for Constantine so that was a shock.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Deadly, I know the others don't get you." Marcie told him.

"It's alright, because I don't have many friends, but I sense a good one, in you." Deadly said.

Marcie grinned at that, knowing making friends took tine, plus she'd just moved here but Deadly needed her aroubd, like she needed him knowing a lot of adventures were beginning.


	3. Looking Out For Marcie The First Day of

Marcie was distracted while eating dinner with her mom, because she was thinking about Deadly and the fun they'd had in the Labyrinth plus he'd told her she was becoming magical, hoping she could use this magic soon like her first day of school which was coming up making the midnight blue-black haired girl sigh, hoping maybe Deadly would know what to do, he was the mysterious and infamous Phantom of the Muppets but a great ruler.

 _I hope he's alright by himself, as he said that he ether stays in the castle at night, or goes back to his manor and maybe after mom leaves to go to a certain studio, I can go see Deadly and have more fun._

"Marcie, Earth to Marcie, you alright, what has you so distracted?" her mother asked curious.

"Nothing mom, you don't have to worry alright?" she said.

She had decided to keep Deadly a secret from her mom for now, guessing that Kermit and the others had told her mom about Deadly's antics so it was better this way, seeing her mom leave grinning after putting the dishes away since Deadly had taught her a spell, that woukd bring her to him, when she wanted.

She then said it,vanishing in a flash of light but appearing in the throne room of Deadly's cadtle, seeing goblins surprised that a human girl that wasn't related to Sarah was here making Deadly chuckle since he had been missing her company.

"Yeah, things here are way more fun, than being home alone." Marcie said.

Deadly knew about Marcie's mother working at a certain studio from Dudley, so guessed Marcie didn't tell her they were hanging out, seeing the girl expkain like the fact she was starting school in a few days, making the both of them scowl, and Deadly worry because other kids could be mean.

"Yeah, but I have you, if it is a rough day." Marcie said.

Deadly then used magic to make a friendship bracelet that was magical, seeing her hug him which was strange but good, because he cared about her, not wanting anything to happen to her and wad teaching her more spells since magic was emerging in her.

* * *

A few days later, it was Marcie's first day of school as she was in middle school, making her nervous hoping that it would go well and if it didn't, at least Deadly could make things better, getting dressed plus had packed her backpack before bed the night before, after hanging out with Deadly and causing magical antics.

"Coming, mom!" she told her mom, as she came downstairs, for breakfadt.

Marcie was eating up but nervous about school, plus her mom wondered where the friendship bracelet came from, making her curious about it, knowing that her mom might freak, if she knew that she and Deadly were friends.

The nerves in her stomach were getting the better of her, but imagining about Deadly was helping sooth them, humming something he sang, that always made her giggle, when he did it.

In class, she was paying attention, despite the fact the other kids didn't know her well, but to Marcie, that was alright but at lunch, some mean girls were making fun of her unaware a certain phantom had seen, deciding to cause some pranks on those girls not knowing Marcie sensed him.

He was using his powers to embarrasse those girls, like controlling them, making Marcie giggle, at her magical best friend's antics, unaware a purple haired girl was there, making Deadly grin knowing his friend needed a human friend at least.

"Thanks for that, Deadly, you know?" Marcie said softly grinning.

Later that evening after homework and dinner, Marcie used the portal spell, bringing her to Deadly's NAnother hearing his organ impressed, he could do that seeing him blush behind his mask, almost jumping.

"Sorry if I frightened you, but thanks for earlier because it was funny, and Cherry agreed." Marcie told him"Well you .

"Well nobody messes with you, and gets away with it, but you brought dessert?" Deadly said.

"Yep, Pkus Dudley told me about Eat if You Dare, which sounds awesome." Marcie told him.

The Phantom of the Muppets grinned, hoping Dudley hadn't scared her, by telling her stuff the others made up about him,sering Marcie shake her head, saying she knew he was nice, which astounded Deadly.

"Well you are, as you're quirky, sweet, funny and protective of your friends, plus my dad said that everybody has a little quirky in them." Marcie told him,making Deadly grin, at what she just said.

"That's very true, kid, but glad you're alright, since kids can be mean." Deadly told her.


	4. A Little TLC

"Deadly, you alright?" Marcie asked the mischievous blue skinned and scaled male.

"Ueah, I think so, don't worry Matcie." Deadly said sneezing and sounding sniffly.

Marcie remembered last week, when she'd had a bad cold, and Deadly had been there helping her feel better, guessing he must have caught her cold making her feel bad for him, since they were good friends and she cared about him.

 _Maybe Dudley can help him, as he is his brother after all so maybe he'll listen to Dudley._

He then saw it was becoming late, knowing Marcie's mom would freak, if she wasn't back soon hugging her, but ge wad beginning to feel not so good, making Marcie worry, knowing when she went to the studio, she had to tellDudley using the portal to get home.

After getting home, she was grabbing her art stuff to take with her to the studio, so she wouldn't get bored and she had to tell Dudley, that Deadly wasn't feeling good going there as soon, as she and her mom got there.

Dudley was happy seeing her here, as she liked helping him, wondering what bothered the young girl, since they were friends.

"Deadly's sick, and it's my fault, I think he caught my cold." Marcie told him, making Dudley get it hugging her.

"It wasn't your fault Marcie, as I told him it was a bad idea to be around you, when you were sick." Dudley assured her.

He knew that Deadly needed them, plus Piggy was alright now after making her look pretty for national TV, so had to go help his twin brother seeing Marcie open the portal as they went through appearing in Deadly's manor hearing whimpers making both Dudley and Marcie exchange a worried look, seeing Deadly out of it, trying to make a potion.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Deadly, especially when sick." Dudley said, taking the vial.

He could feel that Deadly was red hot, despite the fact he and Deadly were dragons, and that a fever was beginning meaning he was coming down with a bad cold seeing Deadly woozy and about to fall but Dudley caught him gently.

"We should get him into bed, and put something on his head, to bring that fever down." Dudley heard Marcie say.

Dudley agreed leading the way to his brother's room, seeing his things everywhere plus a certain family portrait from their family castle in the Labyrinth, seeing Marcie look at it curious wondering who the man with them was, making Dudley sigh.

"That was our father, the previous Goblin King who adopted us, and raised us, but when he passed away, it hit us hard, but Deadly is still recovering while my friends helped me get over it so good that Deadly met you." Dudley expkained softly.

"I'm sorry, about asking that, I was just curious." Marcie said.

"It's alright, you were bound to know sooner or later, but Deadly is going to need a doctor." Dudley said.

Marcie nodded in reply knowing right now, Deadly needed her to help, which was what friends did.

* * *

Later the next day in school, Marcie was sleepy, from being with Deadly all night, but she was keeping that a secret from her mom, but Cherry her best friend knew because she had met Deadly, finding him awesome, along with the fact that Marcie had befriended him, wondering if why Marcie was tired was because of that, poking her shoulder gently.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said, making the clasd laugh, at her outburst but it was lunch time so she could tell Cherry what had happened without anybody hearing, because Deadly didn't need any unwanted intruders.

"You were probably hanging out, with a certain phantom, right?" Cherry asked, seeing Marcie nod.

"Yes, but he's sick, with the bad cold I had last week, so Dudley, who,is his twin brother and me were helping him, but right now he's in bed, or he was, I hope nobody tries to bug him today." Marcie said.

"Isn't Deadly magical, so he can use his magic, to protect him?" Cherry asked drinking soda.

"When sick, his magic is pretty weak, but Dudley is keeping an eye on him." Marcie replied.

She would take an nap in study hall, since that place was boring and a good place to sleep, making Cherry grin at her best friend so hoped Deadly was alright in his manor, guessing Marcie would go there later, after homework since she got good grades.

After going home and doing her homework, Marcie was working on an art project that a certain phantom had inspired, knowing she kept her friendship with Deadly a secret except for telling Cherry, because her friend had met Deadly.

Later that night, when at the studio, she was with Dudley, but they were going to a certain manor since Deadly could use some company, seeing Marcie agree, opening the portal and going through appearing in a certain manor hearing sneezing echoing through the place making Marcie guess that Deadly had gotten out of bed, making Dudley grin.

"When Deadly and I were kids and were sick, we snuck out of bed, but our dad would put us back into bed, explaining we needed to rest, to get better." Dudley explained making her grin because it was cute. which was seeming to calm

She saw Deadly up, but sick making Dudley and Marcie worry, getting him to get back in bed, hearing him cough a lot.

"It's alright, as it's like when we were little." Dudley said seeing Deadly nod feeling icky.

"But dad's not here, like then." Deadly said, taking medicine, seeing Marcie get him water but could hear Dudley telling a story to Deadly which seemed to be calming the phantom down, making her relieved handing Deadly the cup.

"Thank you, as my throat hurts, like really hurts." Deadly said drinking up.

"That's why you can't keep getting out of bed, since you need rest, medicine and fluids to feel better." Dudley said.


	5. Something There

_Deadly was surprised,_ entering _the throne room of the castle seeing that a ball was going on but dressed regally like the King he was supposed to be, seeing many female goblins and oth magical creatures there, dancing, laughing and talking but he was scanning the ballroom for Sonebody There._

 _It was a female dressed like he did, as the phantom, impressing him, knowing it was her._

 _Nn"I was fashionably late, you know?" she said to him._

 _"It's alright, as now things are alright." Deadly said while dancing._

* * *

Deadly's Purpke eyes fluttered open that morning, wondering why he'd been dreaming about a ball, getting up and dressed in his trademark outfit, hoping Marcie was alright but eating pancakes seeing her there, looking annoyed about sonething making him curious, and worried in case sonething had happened to her.

"This stupid ball is happening at school, and my mom is making me go!" Marcie said.

His eyes widened at het mentioning a ball, because it reminded him of the dream he'd had, telling her about it, seeing her impressed, because it was a masquerade ball making him grin, making Dudley wonder what was going on.

"Nothing, don't worry, alright?" Deadly snapped, making Dudley flinch.

Deadly was deciding to crash this so called masquerade ball, so Marcie wouldn't feel alone, knowing what she might dress as grinning, which made Dudley wonder, what the heck was going through his mind.

Later that early evening, Marcie was dressed in her phantom outfit for the ball, hoping that things would go well, and that Deadly was alright until she could get away from the ball, and at school, there was loud music playing, kids dressed in different outfits making her feel a little better sensing a certain aura, making her surprised.

"I knew you'd like it, but nobody knows, hehe." Deadly told her.

"That is very true, but let's hope that nobody knows, who you are." Marcie told him.

They were dancing but having fun, unaware that a lot of kids were staring, but impressed including Cherry but they were wondering who or where Marcie's friend came from, making Deadly annoyed.

"Who is that guy with her, is he new?" Cherry heard a lot of girls asking.

"He doesn't go to our school, but just leave her alone." Cherry told them.

Marcie felt her cheeks go pink, as Deadly was dancing with her, but saw he was enjoying this, unaware of the attention that they were getting, from her peers making Deadly grin, using his powers to freeze time, so they could enjoy this moment, but he was feeling strange too, which made her giggle.


	6. Bonding More

_Deadly was hanging out in his manor, with Marcie when all of a sudden, he could sense his father's aura seeing one of his crystals fly into his hand, making Deadly's purple eyes widen in surprise seeing Jareth there, making Marcie curious._

 _"It's been a long time my boy, but who is that with you?" Jareth asked._

 _"This is Marcie, m-my f-friend..." Deadly said, his blue scaled cheeks going pink, making Jareth chuckle, because it was like him with Sarah, before he'd married her._

 _"I see, that you foubd your own queen, eh?" Jareth said seeing Deadly blush, but Marcie giggled at this._

 _"Is that your dad, Deadly?" Marcie asked him, seeing him nod as they were having a tea party._

 _Jareth was listening to Marcie tell him about himself, knowing that she was good for Deadly because he needed somebody like he to keep him company, because Dudley was always busy with things on Earth, so saw Marcie nod._

 _"I can do that for you, as Deadly is very special." she said to Jareth, making the goblin king smile at her, making Dudley relieved, knowing that Deadly was going to be alright, now that Marcie was here.._

* * *

Deadly woke up from this, as it was late morning, because he'd been up late all night reading, but was grinning because he had had a tea party in the dream world, with Marcie but also his dad so was in a good mood getting up and dressed in his signature look but going to get breakfast, hoping that Marcie was having a good morning too, using his crystal to check.

He saw Marcie getting ready to go to school, but was guessing they'd had the same dream last night, letting her be hearing Dudley there.

"I just had a good dream, which is why I'm in a good mood." Deadly replied, making Dudley curious.

Deadly was unsure, because he was unsure about telling Dudley, in case he made fun of him but was deciding to be brave, telling him seeing Dudley's purple eyes widen, after hearing it.

"I see, why you're in a good mood but guess that you like her, which is good." Dudley told him.

Deadly was nodding but was hoping that Marcie was alright at school, but would keep an eye on her, using the crystal knowing that since that party, a lot of kids thought Marcie Awesone, just because they'd danced together, and had not told Dudley this.

Later that early evening, Marcie and him were hanging out in the Labyrinth having fun, but Dudley could see that his brother had feelings for Marcie, guessing the human girl had the same feelings for Deadly which was very sweet watching them dance and hoped that Marcie's motner did not know, because he knew what Kermit and the others thought of Deadly.

"Yeah, but he is worm it, to get in trouble." Marcie told him, seeing Deadly agree.

He was taking a photo of them, but saw it was becoming quite late, making Marcie sigh, because they'd been having fun and did not want to go, even if it meant her mom finding out about Deadly, seeing Deadly kiss her head, saying that a dragon's kiss protected those from harm, seeing her leave feeling better.

"I'll be there, you know?" Deadly said seeing her leave, glaring at Dudley, making him sigh.

"Deadly, she could get into trouble, if her mom foubd out, about you two." Dudley replied.

Deadly was watching through the crystal in the throne room, as it was his way of watching out for Marcie but was watching Marcie get ready for bed, hoping she would have good dreams.


End file.
